Shiver
by IamPumkin
Summary: "I look at Carly. She looks at me but she doesn't look away and neither do I." Cam. Sam's POV.


**Just an idea that popped into my head while listening to shiver by Shawn Desman.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_

* * *

_

_I catch myself  
Staring at your face  
When you're not awake  
I just can't help it  
No, no  
Just having you here  
Lying next to me  
It's the little things  
That cause a storm  
Inside of me_

I turn on my side on look at Carly's face. She's so beautiful. Her dark hair, pale skin, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and her thin lips it al drives me insane. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I thought about this. Why did it have to happen to me? Why with Carly? It didn't matter though, I loved her and she'd never know that. Whenever I'm around her it's like a storm of emotions has started inside of me. Especially times like this.

_And every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
Every time we kiss I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
I gotta catch my breath (breath)  
So caught up that I forget (forget)  
Every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver_

When I wake up I realize two things, one Carly is unnecessarily close to me and two that she was awake and fully aware of how close her was because she wrapped her arms around my waist when I tried to move. "Good morning cupcake." I whisper to her.

"Morning, Sammy." She said smiling at me.

Carly leaned forward and planted a kiss on my nose before getting up and my breath hitches in my throat when she does. My face feels like it's on fire and probably looks the same. And then I shivered. A small smile played across my face as I watched her walk away. That was the best good morning I have ever gotten.

_Your hand in my hand  
Skin upon my skin  
Over and again  
I can't get enough  
No, no, no  
The way you give yourself to me  
I just can't believe  
Sending chills all up and down my spine  
I want you to know  
I want you to know_

We're down stairs eating breakfast. Carly's sitting beside me munching on the bacon I told her she could have. She kept looking at me briefly and looking away when I looked back at her. Then I can feel her hand holding my free hand which was lazily hanging beside me as I ate. I feel a chill go up my spine as I turn and look at her. I can feel my face heat up when we make eye contact. But I was relived to see she was blushing too. Then she smiled and I swear I was blushing even darker if the was possible at the moment.

_That every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
Every time we kiss I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
I gotta catch my breath (breath)  
So caught up that I forget (forget)  
Every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver_

We're lying on her couch wait for Freddy to come over because he said he had something important to show us. Carly's completely relaxed but I'm sitting stiffly because Carly is sitting on my lap with her arms around my neck smiling at me. And the way she's smiling makes me shiver. "Sammy?" She says tracing circles with her finger over my reddish cheeks.

"Y-yea?" I stutter.

"I –" She was cut off by Freddork opening the door. She slide off my lap and smiled at him as he sat beside her. I just glared at the little moment ruiner.

_I wanna rush  
Into your touch  
It just feels so right  
I wanna rush  
Into your touch  
It's like seeing the sun  
For the very first time  
It gets me every time_

So after the tech nerd left it was just me and Carly. We just sat there for about five minutes in silence looking at each other ad then looking away when I contact was made. I look at Carly. She looks at me but she doesn't look away and neither do I. So I lean in and press my lips to hers. It was like seeing the sun for the first time. It was soft and warm. Then I realized what I just did. I kissed Carly. Oh no. I pull away and she looks at me in a confused face so I just stand up and run out of her apartment. I don't leave the building though. I just got up to her roof top. I look off of it over the city. It's cloudy like usual. I hear footsteps behind me, Carly knows me to well. "Sam?" She says quietly.

"Carly."

"Why'd you –"

"I'm sorry." I say cutting her off. I close my eyes because I'm pretty close to tears at this point.

"Sam?"

I don't reply.

"Sam, look at me."

I do as I was told and I open my eyes and look at her. She puts her hands on the sides of my face and pulls me into a soft, short kiss. When she pulled away I smiled and she was smiling back. But now there seemed brighter outside. I look up and now it's sunny. This moment just feels so right.

_It makes me  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
Every time we kiss I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver  
I gotta catch my breath (breath)  
So caught up that I forget (forget)  
That every time you're close I  
Shiver, shiver, shiver_

We got back inside to her apartment. We sit down on the couch, she has her head in my lap and she's playing with my fingers. This is so perfect, so right. Nothing could make me happier right now. Well maybe this with some bacon but I'd pick Carly over bacon any day. "Sam, do you want some bacon?" Carly asks looking up at me. I smile. This perfect moment just got more perfect. I shiver at how well Carly knows me.

"Yes. Some bacon would be nice."

She smiles.

_I catch myself staring at your face  
when you're not awake  
I just can't help it  
No, no_

It's about three in the morning and Carly has long since fallen asleep but I'm not tired. I just had the best day of my life how could I sleep? I brush my hand over her pale skin. "I love you Carly." I whisper to her.

"Mmm... I love you too Sam."

I stare at her in shock. I could swear she had been sleeping for the last five hours. Oh well, this was Carly. My Carly. My amazing, beautiful, wonderful Carly. And I love her.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Leave a reveiw telling me what you thought. That would make me very happy. :)**


End file.
